Kat 1
by Togepi101
Summary: Some swearing and stuff but not that bad. **NOT FOR J&JRN LOVERS**


Warning: If you love J&J Romances, do NOT read on. Sorry, no Jesse loves James stuff. Well, a little, but not in the end. There's a couple, okay, a lot of new characters made up by me! If you want to contact me any way other than e-mail, I go to a certain chat room called Sinlehekin Refuge, or something similar, and my handles are: Timber_MMF, Shenoa-the-LittleGirl, Casey_the_BabyGirl, Candie_the_WolfPup, and Ammone-the-Sweet-Shy-Toddler (Yes, this is where I got my last story from, Candie *sigh*). Well, anyway, first it's in Kat's point of view and then it's Misty's and then they're mostly Kat's. Then, the plus signs mean Team Rocket is coming into the story line or there's a fast forward in time. Enjoy:  
  
"Are you guys dressed yet?" yelled Katasha Pitoshnick (don't ask) through the door.  
"We have been for, like, ever," answered her sister, Katora.  
Katasha sighed and pushed the door open. She blinked at what her sisters were wearing.  
"You're wearing tank tops and short shorts on a pokemon journey?"  
"Well, you're wearing...that. It's pastel! Pastel is soooo out! Metallic is in, now. You can change while we go eat breakfast," said Katora's twin, Kamera. Kammy and Torri went downstairs and Katasha sat down on her bed. She couldn't wait until they met Brock. It would be hilarious: according to Misty, Brock would be all over them and the girls would totally go for him. Katasha had never met Brock but from what Misty told her she felt like it was reuniting with an old friend.  
Strange, she thought as she walked down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why in the world did you invite a bunch of your 'girlfriends'" yelled Ash as he did that finger thingy (Mini-Me, stop humping the "laser").  
"I have the freedom for your information. Plus, there's a bunch of them, so it'll be easier for you to get a date. Go brush your hair, they'll be here any minute," Misty answered, holding out a comb, "Too late, hotshot. Here they come,"  
"They're here?!" Brock asked excitedly.  
"Yes, but not all of them. That on the right is Shelby and the one on the left is Maxine. She'll sock you one if you don't call her Max,"  
"Hey Misty!" said Shelby Miller as she gave Misty an air kiss, "You must be Ash. I'm Shelby and this is Maxine,"  
"Hi Misty. It's Max, Shelby. You must be Brock. Do you play Baseball?" Max asked Brock. She had a bored look on her face, as always.  
"Uh, no but you can teach me," he answered  
"Eh heh heh, heh heh, no," Max can be strange sometimes, thought Misty.  
"I'm not strange," Max yelled over her shoulder as she walked to the tents.  
Okay, so she can read minds. No big deal, thought Misty once again.  
"Look, more girls," said Brock as the two other Miller girls walked over the hill. Shelby and Max had sisters, they were twins too. Dakota and Saxifrace Miller-Karson walked over the hill, chatting all the way.  
"Hey Misty, how's it goin, you must be Ash, nice to meet you, and you...oh you're just like Misty says, Brock, nice to meet you too, I'm tired we had to walk all the way from First Street, can you believe it, I think we better sit down," said Koti. By the time she was finished the boy's mouths were hanging wide open and the girls were over by the benches, still talking.  
"Misty! Oh, I haven't seen you for, like, ever!" said Tori. She made Misty jump because she came out of nowhere, "Who's this?" she asked gesturing towards Ash. Meanwhile, Kammy was checking out Brock and Katasha was carrying her stuff over the hill.  
"Come on you two, I'm not carrying your stuff too!" she yelled, "You'll have to get it yourself," Those two were always getting on Katasha's nerves.  
"Is that everyone?" asked Misty and Ash at the same time. Misty was a teensy bit more enthusiastic, though.  
"It is now!" yelled Candie from the hillside. She and Craig-Ann had just come over the hill, "Let's hit the trails!"  
"Hold on a second. I'm the leader and I'll decide when we go!" yelled Ash.  
"Wanna bet?" said Max, holding up a fist.  
"Let's go," said Ash in a wimpy voice.  
  
+++  
  
"Oh great. Look up ahead. It's the Dorkmobile!" said Misty. Up ahead there was a jeep and I think you've already figured out who was in it. Yes, it was Team Rocket.   
"Prepare for trouble-And make it double-To protect the world from devastation...James, it's your part!" said Jessie.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, where were we?" he answered with a weird smile on his face. He was just staring ahead at the group of "twerps"...  
  
"What's he doing? Why aren't they finishing? Who's he looking at? Where's that stupid cat?" were some of the questions the group was asking. The only one not asking questions was Katasha...  
  
"James, what are you doing? Say your line: To unite all peoples within our nation?" Jessie then pulled out her trusty sledgehammer, just in case.  
"Oh, to denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
"Nooo! I just said your part so you knew it! What are you staring at?!"  
"Nothing," James said snapping out of it. He blushed and drove forward so they could attack.  
"Stop the jeep! We're not supposed to attack unless we say the motto!" yelled Jessie. She hit James on the head and gave him a bump.  
"Okay! I'll do it, start!"   
"Prepare for trouble-and make it double-to protect the world form devastation-to unite all peoples within our nation-to denounce the evils of truth and love-to extend our reach to the stars above-Jessie-James-Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light-surrender now or prepare to fight...Now where's Meowth!"  
"I'm here...Meowth, dat's wite!"  
  
"Katasha, we have to get out of here! They're trying to take Pikachu!" said Misty, worried about her friend.  
"Oh, you guys go on, I'll fight 'em off!" she answered.  
"Here, take these. That's Staryu, Squirtle and I think that is Psyduck. Be careful!"  
"I will, don't worry! Can I borrow your sledgehammer for Psyduck?"  
"Okay, Bye, Good luck," she handed her the hammer and ran off. Tasha put her backpack on and walked up to James. He blushed furiously as she neared.  
"Hi. I'm Katasha," she said holding out a hand.  
"James," he said quietly. They shook hands and she smiled slightly.  
"So James, how old are you?" she said, making it seem like he was a real geezer.  
"I'm going on twenty, next month," he puffed out his chest to look more buff (as if). Katasha only giggled.  
"I'm going on sixteen. Are you with her?" she asked.  
"Oh, Jessie? No we're just partners,"   
"Oh, well, I better go. The others are probably worried by now. I'll see you later okay? Bye," with that, she walked back into the woods, smiling.  
  
+++  
  
"What happened back there? Did you battle?" asked Ash, "If you did, you would really be the winner. Those two are losers,"  
"I wouldn't say battle," said and angry Misty, "The word is, more around the village of, I'd say, flirt!"  
"What? You flirted with Jessie? I knew you were gay!" yelled Ash.  
"No, Ash, I am not gay. I didn't flirt with Jessie. She was with you, remember? Chasing you the whole way,"  
"So you flirted with Meowth?! You're a disgrace to all poke-,"  
"No Ash, she flirted with James! You're such a dork!" yelled Misty.  
"Oh. Heh. Wait, you flirted with James! Omigod! That's pathetic! I'm way cuter than James! Even Brock is cuter than James!"  
"Not all girls go for looks, Ash. Some like personality, rather than muscles and I wouldn't say /you/ are cuter than James. Brock, maybe, but don't go as far as you," With that Katasha walked away.  
"Fine, you don't think I'm cute? I can't say that much about /you/ either. Even Brock is more attractive than you! Did I just say that? Wait, I didn't mean that!" Ash yelled as he followed Katasha to her tent.  
"Don't go there," she said and zipped her tent.  
  
+++  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" asked Jessie from her sleeping bag next to James'.  
"I tripped," he said.  
"I know you're lying. Where were you? You can tell me everything remember?"  
"No, I can't tell you. You'll hit me with that hammer of yours,"  
"James, I promise I won't hit you,"  
"Gimme the hammer,"  
"If it's that bad, here," she handed him the hammer.  
"I was talking with one of those girls,"  
"Ha ha, James. Really, what was it?"  
"I'm not kidding. Her name is Katasha, and Jessie, I think I like her,"  
"Oh, James. You've really hit rock bottom this time,"  
  
+++  
  
Katasha awoke in the morning to Misty's voice.  
"Ash, I don't know. Is today the day, or should we wait a little longer?"  
"Let's just tell them. It wouldn't hurt. I mean, their our friends, we can't keep this from them forever,"  
"Okay. Today's the day," Katasha, slowly creeped out of her tent like she had just woken up.  
"Mornin'," she said to Ash as she sat down on the log next to him.  
"Oh, hey Miss James," he teased  
"Okay, it's gettin old. You two have been teasing each other all night," said Misty.  
"She's right Mr. Slate. We should stop teasing," giggled Katasha, "Truce?" she held out her hand. Ash took it.  
"Truce," Ash laughed. This was the only boy that had been more of a friend than a dream boy. He is nice, though he seems to be taken. I won't bother, she thought, James is single so I'll go for him.  
  
+++  
  
Later that day, Katasha and Craig-Ann were sitting in on an interesting argument on which was better, the White or Red Sox. It was getting to a point where Max was about to slam her fist into Ash's face when Brock called to Katasha and came running.  
"There's, um, a visitor to see you," he said confused.  
"Tell me what happens, Craig," she said and hurried to where Brock was running from.  
"Hi Katasha," said James, blushing again, "How's it going?"  
"Fine, how's it going with you?" she smiled.  
"Uh, do you wanna go to, um, Pewter with me tomorrow?"  
"Sure, James. When should I be ready?"  
"Well, how about, say, noon?"  
"That's fine with me! Can't wait. See ya then!" Katasha kissed James on the cheek and walked back to her tent. She knew everyone was staring but she didn't care. She looked back at James as she zipped her tent, he was smiling in a daze.  
  
Later that day, Misty came over to Katasha's tent were she had been reading for the last hour since James came.   
"Can we talk?" she asked.  
"Sure. What's up?"  
"Um, what's with you and James? I mean, you kissed him,"  
"It was only a peck. It was nothing, and you know this morning?"  
"What do you mean?" Misty was starting to get a little nervous.  
"I heard you and Ash talking. You kinda woke me up so I couldn't help it. To tell you the truth, I think it's great. You should totally tell everyone,"  
"Oh, I'm so glad you said that. It'd be really relieving because everyone is trying to take him from me. Your sisters, mostly," Misty and Katasha giggled at this remark. It was true though.  
"So, did James skip off happily after I kissed him?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say skipped. It was more of a, um, trip. Yeah, trip!"  
The two giggled and climbed out of the tent for dinner.  
  
"What?! You're going on a date with her?! I mean, great!" said Jessie, obviously very angry.  
"I knew it! You'd never approve to my dating. That's exactly what you said when I wanted to ask Candice out. 'No, she'll never say yes' so I didn't ask her," James was totally pissed at Jessie's reaction, "I'm glad I asked Katasha before I told you I was gonna do it!" he stalked off the his sleeping bag and pulled it away from Jessie's. He then sat down and read a book about drowning friendships.  
"I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't criticize your choice in women. Or should I say-,"  
"No, you shouldn't. Just leave it at that," James put down his book, "I'm tired, good night,"  
  
+++  
  
"I'm so glad you told them last night. It was so nice, except when Brock fainted. He'd never have expected it," said Katasha as she got ready for her date, "I can't wait until he gets here!"  
"Yeah, can't wait one bit!" said Ash, sarcastically, "Oh, Joy!"  
"Ash, we barely know each other. We shouldn't start criticizing each other until after a rousing game of Truth or Dare. I think we're playing tonight,"   
"Oh, you better be there," said Ash, still a little sarcasm on his voice, "Maybe we could play spin the bottle, too!"  
"Maybe we could! I know some guys in Pewter, we could invite them!"  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
"A'course I am! Oh look! He's here, wish me luck!" Katasha said as she walked away.  
"Hey! Let's get outta here. I'm sooo glad I'm getting out of grilled cheese for lunch," she said to James.  
"I was thinkin burgers?"  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"I can't believe she's having burgers with James. Team Rocket James!" said Misty.  
"Leave 'er alone. She can date whoever she wants," said Brock.  
"You guys aren't a little jealous?" asked Ash, "I mean, some of you have never had a boyfriend,"  
"I don't intend to unless I really like them," said Max, eyeing Brock. They both blushed and looked away.  
"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it," Misty was totally weirded out, "Couldn't she have gone with Brock instead?"  
"No!" said Max and Brock at the same time. Everyone stared for a moment and then shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
Later that night, James and Katasha were walking back to the campsite. They were only a couple feet into the woods and in full view. They were holding hands and talking about their friends, Jessie and Misty, and how much they hated each other.  
"Well, I guess this is it. G'night James," Katasha said and stood on her toes to give him a kiss.  
"G'night, Kat. It's okay if I call you that, right?" he asked.  
"Sure. I haven't had a pet name since I was ten! Bye," she walked away, still trying to hold James' hand but letting go. When she got to the campfire and saw everyone staring at her, except Max and Brock. They were staring at each other (DUH!).   
"So! Who's up for truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Don't change the subject!" said Misty, "What did you do?!"  
"We made passionate love in the restroom of a coffee shop after a nice meal of coffee with gin and lumpy milk." Was her sarcastic remark, "We had burgers and went window shopping. Then we rented a room in a sleazy hotel and made love again. You guys, what's the big deal. You've had dates before. Okay, all of you 'cept Brock and Max." she said.  
"What?! Oh, um, shut up," said Brock, snapping out of a trance.  
"Well, I'm tired. Anyone with me?" Kat said.  
"I'd be tired too after making love /twice/!" said Katora. Everyone laughed at her, "What'd I say?!"  
Kat shook her head and walked to her tent and went to bed.  
  
+++  
  
That night, really late, Kat heard some strange noises. She got out of her sleeping bag and peeked out of her tent. She saw a figure coming toward her and wondered who it was. It looked like James but she couldn't tell. She got out of her tent to see and was knocked out by a blow to the head.  
  
When Kat woke up, she heard whispering. She had a gag on her mouth so she couldn't scream. Oh my god, she thought, I've been kidnapped! The others will have to find me. Oh no, this is horrible. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she saw that she was tied to a chair in a small room. There was a bed with no sheets on it and a window with bars. Just then, the door on the far side of the room clicked and opened. Light flooded into the small room.  
"Why hello there. And how was your day?" Jessie asked.  
"Eh e oh! (Let me go. Kinda like Kenny, ain't it?" Kat yelled back. Her voice was muffled so it didn't seem like a yell.  
"Oh, well I can't do that. You see, us rockets have our own way of getting revenge. Now, if you don't scream, I'll take that gag off of you," then Jessie paused. She must've heard footsteps so she quickly pulled a light switch and ran to the door to close it. She then returned to Kat and untied the gag.  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" she said, trying hard not to yell, "What did I do?"  
"I used to know this girl, Hannah, Hannah was my best friend in high school. Then came Miss Popular. We had longed to be in the popular group and one day, Brooke Hart herself came and asked if Hannah wanted to be in her group. She didn't bother to invite me and Hannah was to overwhelmed to say anything and she just left. Hannah never spoke to me again,"  
"That's sad, but what does that have to do with me?" Kat asked.  
"Everything. James is my best friend right now and I'm not going to lose another one. You're stealing him away from me, Brooke,"  
"My name is Kata- I mean, Kat, and I didn't know you felt that way. You should've just told James or me. It would've been a teensy bit easier,"  
Just then, the door clicked and slowly opened. Jessie gasped when James walked in the room.  
"Jessie? Kat! What are you doing here?!" he asked.  
"Take a lucky guess," she answered staring Jessie down.  
"Here. I'm so sorry. Jessie! What were you thinking?!" he yelled as he helped Kat out of the ropes.  
"I don't know. You...you remember Hannah?" she answered.  
"Oh, Jessie. You know I wouldn't just dump you like that! This is different. It's not high school, or did you just snap into reality?"  
"I'm sorry, Kass," she sounded sincere.  
"It's Kat, and I guess I can forgive you. But only if you promise never to kidnap anyone ever again,"  
"Deal!" she shook me hand.  
  
CUT TO CAMPSITE (STILL SHAKING HANDS. I just love when they do that with kisses don't you?)  
  
"Bye Jessie. I'll probably see you again," I said laughing.  
"Well, actually, Geovani fired us for bringing an outsider into the building without permission," she blushed, embarrassed. Kat turned to James.  
"I'll write you every day. Well, not /every/ day but a lot. I love you," she said and planted one right on the mouth. James looked surprised at first but then gave in.  
"Bye," they all said and Kat and the others waved as they walked to the mini bus they rented for the trip. They all boarded and as they drove away, Kat was looking out the back window waving and smiling.  
  
THE /LOVELY/ PART TWO COMING SOON!! IT'LL BE TITLED "KAT 2" (duh!)  



End file.
